


Home

by corys_the_bosmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Jaime needs snuggles, Post Season 8, Romance, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/pseuds/corys_the_bosmer
Summary: A little bit of fluff that I needed to write. Jaime and Brienne are happily living on Tarth. Enjoy! xx





	Home

It’s raining on Tarth. The early spring storms have been battering the island for days now, but the walls of Evenfall Hall are strong. They have stood for hundreds of years and will stand for hundreds more. 

In a chamber on the western side of the castle, Jaime is lying in bed next to Brienne. The sky outside is dark now, but the chamber is lit with the soft glow of the fire. 

He’s lying with his head on her chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. It’s his favourite way to fall asleep, her bare skin against his, the soft linens beneath them and the warm blankets on top. 

The rain is lashing against the windows, but inside the only sound is the crackle of the fire and the steady rhythm of Brienne’s heart.

He feels sleepy now, but he doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet. He wants to savour this moment, the way he wants to savour every moment with her. 

Sometimes he can’t quite believe that this is real. He tightens his arm around her, pressing himself closer. She squeezes his arm in response, stroking his hair with her other hand. 

It doesn’t make him weak to enjoy feeling her strength surround him. Other men might disagree, but he doesn’t care. There’s something comforting about the scent of her skin, the gentle movement of her fingers in his hair, the way their bodies seem to fit together so perfectly. 

It’s peaceful here. The wars are over, and the politics of the capital are a long way away. It’s a kind of peace he’d only ever dreamt of before, a peace he’d never known before he came to Tarth.

The rain continues to fall outside, but Jaime is safe and warm as he and Brienne wrap themselves around each other, holding each other close. 

He closes his eyes, listening to her heartbeat, knowing that it beats for him, just as his does for her. He lets the peace and warmth and Brienne’s love wash over him and smiles to himself, knowing that he’s finally come home.


End file.
